The locker room
by ShanMah
Summary: (OS, request) After a long, intensive training, all that Videl wants is a warm shower, until she hears voices coming her way... (rated M for lemon and language)


**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters involved or anything related to Dragon Balls, Dragon Balls Z, or Dragon Balls GT. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

**Rating: **M (lemon and language)

**Pairing:** Sharpner/Videl

**Additional information: **This is from the same anonymous requester that had me write many Yu-Gi-Oh oneshots recently. Enjoy!

**The locker room**

The room was empty when Videl entered, which was not exactly a surprise: school had been over for a couple of hours now. The only reason why she was still there was because she had decided to train. Opening the locker she had chosen earlier, she took off her training clothes and shoved them in her sport bag, took her towel, shampoo and soap, and made her way towards the showers. A long, warm shower would relax her muscles, and she needed it after such an intensive training.

Videl frowned when she heard laughter coming from the locker room's door.

"We're so getting busted," a female voice said, giggling.

"Babe, trust me, this place is empty," a male voice replied.

As the door opened, Videl took no time to think and darted into the nearest shower, hiding behind the blue plastic curtain.

"See?" the guy said. "No one's here. Just you, and me. Now, come over here..."

Videl could hear very distinctively the couple kissing passionately - who was behind the curtain, she wondered? She couldn't recognize the voices. She knew she _knew_ these voices, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She extended her hand towards the curtain. _"Don't,"_ a wise voice said in her head, _"This is none of your business. What if they see you?" "Do it,"_ another voice replied, more wicked, more adventurous, _"They're not going to see you, plus don't you wanna know?" _Videl bit her tongue as her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly, carefully peeled a small part of the blue curtain to glance at the locker room.

Her cheeks turned to bright red when she saw that Sharpner and Erasa were the ones making out just a few feet away from her: he held her flush against his muscles, a hand to her lower back, another sneaking under her shirt to grope her breast. The blonde moaned against his lips as he gave her boob a squeeze, and she moaned even louder when Sharpner's mouth left hers to linger on her neck. Her fingers reached his belt, and a few seconds later, the teenager's pants fell to his ankles. A flush came yet again to Videl's face when her eyes found the lump in his tight boxers: it just seemed so big, she couldn't help but wonder how large his actual dick was. He moaned against Erasa's neck when she started rubbing his erection through the dark fabric, pushing his hips to meet with her adventurous hand.

_"Let go of the curtain,"_ the reasonable voice said, _"How long do you think it'll take for them to notice you spying on them?" "But I wanna see how big his cock is,"_ the naughty voice protested. Her wish was granted when Erasa slid the boxers down, revealing what they had been hiding all along. _Oh, wow, it's so much bigger than Gohan's._ Videl blushed, unable to refrain her thought. In front of Videl, Sharpner turned Erasa around and pressed her body against the lockers, causing her to gasp, and put his hands firmly on her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said to her ear, and Videl shivered as though he had been whispering to hers, "I'm going to fuck you really hard..."

He lifted her skirt and slid her blue thong down her firm thighs before ramming into her unceremoniously. Erasa whimpered, and Videl couldn't tell if it was for pleasure, or for pain, or for both. His hands holding her curvy hips, he began thrusting into her vigorously. Completely unaware that they were being spied on, Erasa moaned and squealed as her boyfriend plowed her hard, their flesh making flapping sounds as it collided, his cock making wet noises coming in and out of her.

_"You've seen, you've **seen,** now let go of the curtain before they see you!"_ the wise voice said._ "This is **wrong!**" "No, screw this,"_ the wicked one replied, _"They're too busy to notice you, just keep on watching... what wrong could there be in **watching?**"_And yet again Videl listened to the wicked voice, her sapphire eyes set on Sharpner's manhood as it made Erasa moan at each thrust.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, y-AH-"

Videl watched as Erasa climaxed against the lockers, crying out her intense pleasure: and yet Sharpner didn't slow down and kept on fucking her like an animal. _Gohan would be done already_, she thought against her better judgement.

"W-wait," Erasa stuttered, "Sharpner, wait - stop - please-"

Videl's blood turned to ice in her veins - if she had somehow noticed her, she had absolutely no idea how she would come up with a legitimate explanation for being hidden in a shower spying on them.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I just remembered, my violin lesson - I've got to go now -"

"_Seriously? _Skip one, who gives a fuck?"

"I can't, I had to beg my parents for months to get these, if I miss one they'll kill me."

Videl let go of the curtain as Sharpner grunted and pulled out, obviously frustrated. The dark-haired girl mentally sighing with relief. If Erasa left, then Sharpner would no doubt follow - the only reason why they were here was because they wanted a place to have sex, but if she couldn't stay anymore, he would go away too. All she needed to do was wait for a little while, and they'd both be gone without noticing her presence.

"Go, then," he said.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I-"

"_Go_."

"I'll call you tonight," Erasa said quickly.

Just a few seconds later, Videl heard the door opening and closing.

"Well, fuck me, right?" Sharpner said to the empty room. "Oh, wait, that's exactly what won't happen."

Videl bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. _Go away, Erasa's gone, go away Sharpner... _finally, she heard as he pulled up his pants, zipped them, and slammed the door on his way out. _Oh, thank God_, she thought. She waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back because he'd forgotten something in the room, and she turned on the shower - which was why she had been there in the first place - closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the water that was running down her body.

She jumped and gasped when the blue curtain was suddenly open: in front of her stood Sharpner, as naked as she was, his hardened cock pointing her.

"So it was you," he said, stepping inside the stall with her.

"M-me what?" Videl said, a flush coming to her face, "I don't know what you're talking about, I-I just got here."

"Bullshit," he said. "I never left the room."

Videl closed her eyes briefly. _Fuck_.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, I was there naked about to get in the shower and I didn't know what to do when you guys entered, I just hid and I-"

"Bullshit again," he said, stepping under the water to get closer to her, "You didn't just hide. You _watched_. I saw you."

Videl's brain couldn't make up an excuse for that - Sharpner didn't seem like he was waiting for an actual answer, though, and he got even closer to her, close enough to put his hands on her hips.

"Shouldn't the shower be colder?" he asked with a teasing voice. "I mean I'm sure you got all worked up when you saw me fuck Erasa."

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered, blushing.

"Well, it seems we both have a problem in common," he said, a smirk on his lips.

"And what would that be?" Videl managed to say.

The smirk grew bigger and he leaned in to reply to her ear:

"We both need release."

Videl's cheeks turned to bright red.

"No, I-I'm good," she lied.

"Bullshit," he said for the third time, a hand getting between her legs, slipping two fingers inside of her, making her gasp. "You have the wettest pussy I've seen in a while."

Videl swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. To be fair, her own wetness surprised her: she knew she had been turned on by the "show", but she had no idea how aroused she actually was.

"I... I..."

She meant to say "I don't want to do this to Gohan, please let me go", but at this very moment Sharpner began fingering her and she moaned, all rational thoughts leaving her mind. His fingers rubbed a very sensitive and pleasurable spot inside of her - a spot she hadn't known existed until right now.

"Fuck," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck to hold herself straight. "Sharpner, I'm... I'm..."

She bit her lower lip, trying to refrain, trying to hold it in - a small, tiny part of her still knew that it was wrong, and wouldn't let her cum because of Sharpner's fingers.

"Let go," he whispered to her ear, "Let me see you cum."

A long moan left her lips as she threw her head back during her climax, soaking his hands with her fluids. This orgasm had nothing to do with anything she'd experienced before in her life: she would cum sometimes when Gohan went down on her, or when she was alone and touched herself, but it didn't compare at all to _this._ _This _was mind-blowing, so mind-blowing that her brain couldn't even begin to formulate a protest when he took her hand and guided her out of the shower stall. With his hand to her back, she quickly found herself on her hands and knees on the wooden bench, Sharpner standing behind her. She felt his hard cock pressed against her, ready to slid inside her eager cunt.

"I'm going to fuck you," he told, much like he had told Erasa earlier, and Videl felt her pussy get even wetter when she remembered how much Erasa had seemed to enjoy it. "I'm going to fuck you hard and make you cum until you can't feel your legs anymore."

She gasped when his huge cock entered her, nearly cumming just by having him slid inside of her: she had never felt this filled before. He was long, large, hard as rock, taking up every little space in her, forcing her body to adapt around him.

"Oh God it's so _big_," she breathed.

"It is, isn't it?"

He thrust into her once, making her moan.

"A gift from Shenron, you see..."

He gave another long, deep thrust and Videl squeaked, arching her back to allow him even further inside of her.

"I asked for a way to pleasure any woman I wanted to," he remembered with a smirk. "He gave me that... I guess he knew that what all of you crave is a huge cock in your tight cunts."

"Yes," she sighed with pleasure, the words crossing her lips before she could think, "It's all I want, your big dick inside of me..."

Seizing her hips, he began fucking her harder, ramming into her without any restraint.

"Yes," she cried out, "Harder, harder, God-"

And so Sharpner obliged, plowing her relentlessly: he playfully pulled her hair, lifting her upper body so that her back would lean against his muscled torso.

"Your cunt is tighter than a virgin's," he viciously whispered to her ear, "How small is his dick?"

When she didn't reply, he squeezed her left breast with his free hand, giving the hardened nipple a hard pinch that made her whimper in blissful pain.

"Answer me."

"It's... I-I don't know, it's j-just..."

He thrust into her again and again, making it hard for her to keep a clear train of thoughts.

"It's just so much smaller than yours," she finally confessed.

"Here, was it so hard?" he asked with a satisfied voice.

He let go of her hair and put a hand on her upper back, pushing her down against the wooden bench again. It only took a few more thrusts to push her over the edge again, causing her to cry out as she came under him. He smirked, although Videl could not see it.

"You go off quite easily, you little whore, how starved were you?"

He slapped her ass once for not answering, causing her to whimper in pain. The slap made a loud clacking noise in the locker room that was filled with her pleasured moans.

"I'm... G-Gohan almost never... almost never makes m-e -"

Sharpner gave a mocking laugh that almost sounded cruel.

"Ain't that sad, for a horny slut like you?"

She squeaked when he gave her butt cheek another slap. This time it wasn't just with pain: there was pleasure in her voice as well.

"You like being spanked?" he asked, amused.

"Yes," Videl breathed.

His hand fell on her ass again, and again, and again, clacking against the sensitive flesh as he fucked her relentlessly, showing no sign of tiredness whatsoever: she couldn't believe how much stamina he had. As he pushed into her one more time, she felt yet another orgasm, even more powerful than the others, take over her whole body: behind her, Sharpner sighed with pleasure, trembling as he filled her with his cum.

"Oh, God," she panted as he pulled out, "That was so good..."

She turned around, sitting on the bench she had been kneeling on all along, and her eyes widened when she saw that he was still hard as rock.

"B-but you just-"

He grinned at her.

"What? Not used to a man with endurance?"

The grin grew bigger.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. "Show me every detail of your cunt."

Blushing, Videl obeyed, opening her legs so that he would see her wet pussy.

"Further."

He got a hold of his huge dick as she obeyed, spreading her athletic legs as far as they would spread: his hand then started moving. Her cheeks turned to bright red when she realized he was jerking off: it felt degrading, humiliating, like she was some picture in a magazine that he would masturbate to... and yet she allowed him to continue, and even felt excitement building up inside of her. His eyes were set between her legs, looking at his white semen as it dripped from her cunt.

"Oh yeah you little bitch," he breathed, his hand moving faster, "You like that, don't you? What kind of slut likes to show off her cunt like that?"

He threw his head back, jerking off with more and more enthusiasm: he was so caught up that he didn't notice Videl leaving the bench and getting on her knees in front of him.

"I'll cum all over you, is that what you want? I-"

He was cut in the middle of his dirty talk when he felt her lips on the tip of his manhood: softly, she began to lick, kiss and suck it. It didn't take long for Sharpner to dig his fingers in her hair, pushing her down. Videl gulped, struggling to take it all in.

"Don't be shy," he said, smirking, "I know a cock-hungry whore like you can take it all in."

Videl moaned as he began thrusting in and out, literally fucking her mouth, using her for his own selfish pleasure.

"Oh yeah," he said, his breath getting heavier, "I'm going to shoot my cum in your mouth then laugh my ass off when I see you kiss your little boyfriend -"

He threw his head back as he climaxed, filling her mouth with a copious amount of his seed: she dutifully swallowed it, pulling out. Without a word, she got up and made her way towards her locker, putting her clothes back on: when she was fully dressed, he got close to her, pressed her against the lockers - much like he had done with Erasa - a hand sneaking up her stomach.

"Let's do that again next week," he suggested, "Same place, same time."

Her gave her left breast a hard squeeze through the fabric.

"What do you say?"

"Yes," she said, nodding, "Please, let's do it again."

She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Good," he said, grinning.

He took a step back, letting her take her leave.

"Don't forget to kiss him good night!" he told her as she pushed the door.

"Hey!" Gohan's voice took her by surprise when she stepped outside of the school.

"Gosh, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I wanted to surprise you. How was training?"

She gave him a smile.

"Exhausting," she replied.

"It was good, then."

_Oh, yes it was, you have no idea._

"Wanna come get dinner somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure," Videl replied, "I'd love to. Gohan?"

"Yes?"

She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him softly. Having obviously no idea what her mouth had been doing ten minutes ago, the half-Saiyan kissed her back.

"I love you..."


End file.
